Spartan Permutations
All of the Spartan permutations, in alphabetical order. Please note that this article consists of information found in the "armor selection" portion within "Halo 3 mulitplayer settings" and is copyrighted material quoted directly from that source. They are provided solely as research/ reference material. CQB. thumb|100px Helmet The Mjolnir/C variant was developed and tested at UNSC facility in Essen, Deutschland (Germany), and Songnam, Hanguk, respectively, integrating feedback gathered from the Jericho VII Theater. Body The intent with the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. Shoulders Developed at Beweglichruestungsysteme of Essen and tested at the Special Warfare Center in Songnam, The Mjolnir/C variant focuses on improving combat survivability and mobility. As well another combat advantage to the Mjolnir/C variant's shoulder pieces is that the blade-like edge of the shoulder concentrates the force of the Spartans' blows into a small surface area making the damage dealt multiplied by ten; thus improving the Spartans' CQ fighting abilities EOD thumb|100px Helmet The Mjolnir/EOD variant was created at UNSC facilities on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed specifically to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation. Body The variant was designed specifically to protect the Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance (e.g., clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/materials). The way the EOD chest works is by creating a cone-like shape it directs the impact of the explosion away from the Spartan. Shoulders Developed at the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Ceti 4, the Mjolnir/EOD variant was designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment. EVA thumb|100px Helmet The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at UNSC facilities in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. Body In developing the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/V variant, emphasis was placed on increasing exoatmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the use of thrusters. Shoulders Developed at the UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility on Ganymede, the Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exoatmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity. Hayabusa thumb|100px Helmet A critical innovation brought about by RKD's involvement in the development of power armor is in the use of advanced materials- reducing the weight of the current generation of armor by nearly a third. Body In late 2536, RKD- an Earth-based think tank- presented the UNSC Ordinance Committee with its answer to the self-contained powered armor problem: Project: HAYABUSA. (Shown with Katana) Shoulders Although the two projects were developed wholly independent of one another, projects HAYABUSA and MJOLNIR mirrored each other in many ways. Mark V thumb|100px Helmet Originally issued in August 2542, all extant Mark V helmets have been upgraded with current-issue internal components and software. *No Mk V body or shoulders.However,the EOD body looks very similar to the Mark V body in Halo:Combat Evovled Mark VI thumb|100px Helmet Integrated Communications Helmet, Mjolnir: This standard-issue helmet for the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor has been in use since October 2552. It is compatible with all Mjolnir variants. Body Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor: This is the standard issue Powered Assault Armor for Spartans as of October 2552. It is compatible with all certified helmet and pauldron variants. Shoulders Supplemental Armor, Pauldron, Mjolnir: This standard-issue shoulder armor for the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor has been in use since October 2552. It is compatible with all Mjolnir variants. ODST thumb|100px Helmet Many technologies initially developed for Project: MJOLNIR have gained widespread adoption; the use of CTCs for body armor and helmet-integrated neural interfaces being the most visable. *Note: No ODST Body or Shoulders. buy for 100 Recon thumb|100px Helmet The Mjolnir VI/R variant was developed concurrently with the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armour. The goal was to increase stealth capability without impacting endurance. Body In developing the Mjolnir VI Powered Assault Armour/R, the emphasis was to increase stealth capability, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Shoulders In developing the Mjolnir VI/R variant, the goal was to increase the Armour's overall stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance. This was achieved by relying on several tried-and-true methods. Rogue thumb|100px Helmet The Mark VIA helmet was the first of the "privatized" variants. With the fall of the Outer Colonies the UNSC called upon private industry to manufacture previously classified war material. *Note: No Rogue Body or Shoulders Scout thumb|100px Helmet As with the RECON variant the goal was to improve the armor's stealth capabilities with no impact on endurance; however the SCOUT variant relies more heavily on advanced materials. Body The Mjolnir VI/S variant was developed and tested alongside the RECON variant at the ONI's Ordinace Testing Facility (B5D) at Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. Shoulders The SCOUT and RECON projects were run as independent parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities. Security thumb|100px Helmet The Mjolnir V{m} variant was manufactured at the Misrah Armories Facility on Mars in 2528. It has been upgraded and modified to be compatible with all current-issue armor variants. Shoulders Type Mjolnir Vm Powered Assault Armor was originally manufactured in 2528 and recently upgraded to be compatible with all current-issue armor variants. *Note: No Security Body category:Storyline category:References